The present invention relates to clips for retaining ornamental molding onto a panel, and more particularly to a clip for retaining a U-shaped trim molding strip onto a panel by employing button headed studs wherein an elongated strip having a beaded edge is employed in the assembly.
For a number of years it has been customary practice in the design and manufacture of automobiles to employ strips of chrome or other ornamental material to enhance the appearance of the automobile body. In more recent years, the trim strips of molding have been advantageously fastened to the body panels by employing studs having button heads and a clip which serves to interconnect the trim molding to the stud, the studs being welded in a prescribed pattern to which the molding is to conform.
In more recent years, the use of vinyl material for covering the outer surface of an autombile top has become quite popular. Generally, the transition from the metal body panel to the vinyl material is provided with a U-shaped trim molding member for purposes of appearance and to cover the often uneven edges of the vinyl material. In finishing this assembly, an elongated strip of flexible vinyl is generally assembled with the chrome strip to complete the transition from the metal structure to the flexible vinyl sheet material.
In construction of this assembly, one of the problems encountered is that of locating the various elements relative to one another for ease of assembly. In assembling the various components which provide the finishing edge of the vinyl roof material, the flexible vinyl strip sometimes called lace, is provided with slots or holes so that it is received over the button-headed studs. The flexible strip, which has a great variance over its length with regard to the location of the beaded edge relative to the stud, must be centered relative to the stud if it is to receive the U-shaped trim molding subsequent to the fastener clip fixing it against the underlying structure. Also, the metallic trim molding strip is fairly rigid over the length from one fastener to another, and therefore must be attached to each of the button studs by means which allow slight linear deviation between the line of studs and the linearity of the trim molding strip.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a clip for assemblying a U-shaped trim molding onto a panel having a plurality of button headed studs which serves to orient the strip of vinyl material and the trim molding relative to the stud, and relative to one another.
A further object of the invention is to provide a unitary clip of the type described, which is simple to manufacture, and facilitates assembly of a U-shaped trim molding and flexible elongated strip onto a body panel.